Sonic Epilogue
by LovesAnimations1998
Summary: Sonic was on a mission to stop Snively but Sonic was captured by Snively instead. When his friends see Sonic again, he is Evil! What could his friends do to save Sonic from Evil conquering him? Helping Riku's Music Lover to continue the story!
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

Note: I do not own sonic , sega does. The first two chapters are done by Marie Lu and Riku's Music Lover. I_ am just helping him continue the story._

It was the year 3238, and barely had the Knothole Freedom Fighters begun to celebrate did New Robotropolis rise from the ashes of Dr. Robotics' vanquished empire—ruled by none other than a small man with sinister plans…Snively! Packing a punch to rival Robotnik's with his new hybrid machines, the power-hungry tyrant has fought a close battle with our heroes for the past four years. Little did either side realize the turn one fateful day would soon bring….An account of a young fox who has never lived in a world without war, a girl unsure of where her loyalties should lie, and a familiar hero fallen. Welcome to the world of

SONIC :EPILOGUE:


	2. Chapter 2:The Visitor and The Truth

Chapter 2: The Visitor And The Truth

Tails was at the edge of his bed. Crying and placing his hands on his head, trying to reduce the frustration and pain that he was going through. He talked to himself

"It's my fault! It's my fault!"

He immediately got up and threw everything that was on top of the dresser. Everything fell down. He fell to his knees and his eyes were bloodshot. This indicated that he has been crying for a long time and also the fact that he never slept well. His room was a mess and he never really got up of his room since _**HE**_died. Tails never been himself and all he does now is crying and feelings of guilt kept haunting him. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a familiar female voice was heard. Tails ears perked up and the voice said

"Tails, are you in there? Can you let me in?"

Tails didn't seem to bother and continued to cry. The door opened slowly, it was actually unlocked and it was a grey wolf quite tall in fact that the door was just nice for her. The wolf looked around and saw Tails on the ground shivering. The wolf quickly went over to him and asked him

"Are you alright Tails?"

Tails wiped his tears away and replied with a rather sore and raspy voice

"Yeah…what are you doing here Ash?"

The wolf stared at Tails and said

"What do you think? Tails…. Everyone is so worried sick for you…."

Ash placed her hand on Tails hands and continued her sentence

"Isn't it time to move on and I'm sure he doesn't want this for you…."

Tails got up and said angrily

"**WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? HOW CAN YOU TELL ME TO MOVE ON? I AM THE REASON THAT HE IS DEAD NOW! YOU WEREN'T THE ONE WHO HELD A KNIFE IN YOUR HAND! YOU WEREN'T THE ONE WHO SAW TEARS STREAMING DOWN FROM HIS EYES AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, YOU WEREN'T THE ONE WHO WAS IN CHARGE OF THIS OPERATION!"**

Tails fell back to the ground and his hands holding his head, he brought out so much pain for himself and started crying again. Ash then held Tails and let him lean against her chest. She then said

"I am sorry Tails for what I've said but he wouldn't want this for you… You did what had to be done and it's not your fault it was also his decision to choose from…. He wanted you and every one of us to be happy and he will sacrifice everything in order to do that….."

Tails was still crying and there was a picture that fell off the dresser a moment ago. The picture was broken and behind those broken glass shards was a picture. It was a picture of Tails and him. The one who took care of him, the one with unbreakable spirit, the one who saved him, his best friend, his guardian, his brother….

'Sonic'

**The first two chapters are done by Riku's Music Lover and Ash the wolf belongs to Riku's Music Lover too.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Past Story

Chapter 3:The Beginning Of The Past Story

Ash pitied Tails and asked him "Tails, if you don't mind please tell me how Sonic died?" Tails hugged Ash tighter. Flashback for Tails was very difficult for him but he pulled himself together and finally told Ash.

It was a bright morning and Sonic was running in the forest for countless times for his morning run. He wondered what was Tails was doing now so he zoomed to Tails house in about a millisecond. Before Sonic knocked the door, he suspected that Tails was working on defeating Snively (who is currently ruling their forest and coming up with devious plans to defeat Sonic). "Tails really ought to take a break! I'll I ask him to hang out with me! That's sure got to put his mind at ease!" Sonic thought. Sonic knocked the door and Tails answered the door but zoomed back to the table to continue working on his plan. Sonic walked in and said "Tails! Why won't we take a break on this for a while? It won't be good to push yourself too hard! We could test out your new plane and-"Tails stood up and told Sonic "I'm sorry Sonic but we have to defeat Snively first and I can't stand him taking over our forest and turning it into Robotropolis! It limits our lifestyle and activities! You understand right? You gotta help me too! You're best at beating him!" Sonic immediately replied "But Tails-"his watch was beeping and Tails turned his chair around to listen. Sonic answered the call, Sally was speaking "Sonic I'd found something come here right away!" Sonic replied "On it!" and Tails asked "Who called? What did they asked?" Sonic replied quickly while getting ready to run "Sally..err…found something she said and Tails…don't worry no matter what I will stop Snively! Gotta Go!" Sonic immediately dashed off, Tails had a feeling and thought "Why does it feel like this is the last time I will see him cheery and concerned about me?"

Sonic checks his watch to look at the locator to locate Sally's position. Eventually, he found it and reached the location. The place was full of scrap metals or broken robots from Sonic's previous battles with Snively. Just as Sonic was looking around, Sally caught Sonic's attention by shouting his name. Sonic ran there and Sally was there. Sally gave him a piece of paper and said "Codes to figure out where Snively is, I'd found it in the database one of the robots you just defeated recently". Sonic smiled and told her "Maybe these are one of the reasons why I love you!" Sally shrugged and they both hugged each other. Sonic backed up from the hug and said "We gotta show this to Tails, he will be thrilled!" They both ran to Tail's house.

Sorry if I change the story too much and pls post reviews to whether if I made this right? And pls mind my bad English!

Happy Day!

LovesAnimations1998


	4. Chapter 4: The Plan

Chapter 4: The Plan

Sonic and Sally reached Tail's house but this time they didn't bother about knocking the door or being polite. They barged in through his door and Tails was so frightened, he nearly used his two tails to fly up to the ceiling. Tails yelled "Goodness! Don't ever do that again! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Sonic didn't even mind on apologising and immediately said "You'll feel much better after reading this!" and passed him the piece of paper. Tails was still a bit annoyed but he snatched the paper from Sonic's hand and read it. He was so glad after he saw the paper and tackled Sonic down. Tails was so glad and shouted "Oh! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! You're the best Sonic!" and Sonic replied "Hey! Don't thank me! Thank Sally! She was the one who found this clue and what's more I promised you, I will help didn't I?" Tails got up and corrected himself "Thank You! Both of You!" and Sally replied "Ok, Lets decode this and devise a plan to defeat Snively!"

Tails was so overjoyed that he nearly forgotten about Snively but Sonic was just smiling as it has been long since Tails smiled like that. Tails said "RIGHT!" and went to his computer, Sonic and Sally followed. He typed the code to the computer from the written piece of paper and the computer began analysing. When the results are out, Tails read it and explained to Sonic and Sally "Apparently, his headquarters is located in the most southern part of Robotropolis hidden underground of an abandoned factory!" Sally said "Hmm…. We'll probably need a distraction while me and Tails hacked into his system to find out how to stop Robotropolis from building…." and Sonic suggested "No worries! Leave it to me! I'll be the distraction and you guys are the hackers!" Sally and Tails looked very worried and Sonic doesn't seem to understand the problem. Finally Tails spoke "But Sonic…. What happens if Snively already find out how to defeat you or even worse….. Capture you!" and Sonic sort of frowned. Sonic said softly "Do you trust me Tails? It's the only way, I'm the only one who knows how to defeat Snively and I have an advantage speed…" It took a while for them to decide but agreed. Sally said "Let's get to it then!" and Sonic was already ready just awaiting orders. Sonic was about to dash when Tails seemed to catch Sonic's attention by saying "Please be careful...Sonic..." and Sonic just looked back one last time with a wink, a smile and a thumbs up. Sonic dashed off to the south and Tail's bad feeling just got worse until he almost cried….

Pls write reviews and I'll be glad to try to make some changes, if really needed!

Happy Day!

LovesAnimations1998


	5. Chapter 5: The Hacking and The Capture

Chapter 5:The Hacking and The Capture

Sonic was near Snively's base awaiting orders and staring at his watch, started to make him impatient. Sonic finally receive the order to distract Snively while Sally and Tails hacked the system. Sonic zoomed inside the base activating alarms and many hybrid robots swarming (both aerial and land attackers)to catch him. Sally communicated with Sonic by the watch saying "Good job Sonic! You got Snively's attention!" and Sonic replied "Alright! But you guys better hurry!I can't hold this up forever!". After replying, in a flash all the lasers in the hallway are targeting Sonic. All shot at once but Sonic just smiled and revved at the lasers. One by one all the lasers exploded quickly. Snively, who was watching Sonic was getting aggressive at him and initiated to full attack.

Sally and Tails were able to reach to the main computer but was having a lot of trouble to locate the file they were seeking for (the building of Robotropolis).Tails said "Where could that file be?" and Sally replied "Don't worry! We still have time! Sonic could still hold up for a while longer!" Now Sonic is experiencing the full attack, front and back are lined up with robots. All of the robots at the same time have targeted Sonic and was ready to fire the attack. Sonic said dramatically "Oh no! What to do?" and immediately turned into a smile. The robots fire and Sonic evaded it by leaping up. The Robots instead created a huge explosion that wiped out clean the army of robots. More robots were sent and Snively could not take much more. Snively, now thought deviously "If he's too fast , I guess I have to slow him down!" and he immediately pressed a button that opens the drain and let out a sticky green muck . Sonic ran so freely , suddenly fell down and got a bad cut from the piece of scrap metal lying on the ground. Sonic realized his feet were stuck at the green muck and lots of blood were flowing from his leg. Tails then received a distress call from Sonic and at the same time they found the file. Tails checked his watch to locate Sonic and he immediately started the file download. Tails was getting ready to leave and Sally asked "Where are you going?" Tails replied "No time to lose gotta save Sonic!" Meanwhile, Snively arrived in front of Sonic and Sonic glanced up saying "Snively! You will never win!" Snively replied with a grin "But I've already had! as long as I got the leader and the best fighter of "The Freedom Fighters" You'll never win Sonic The Hedgehog! Muahhahaha!" Tails tried to get contact with Sonic while using his two tails to fly to the south. "Tails to Sonic Do you read me? and Sonic replied "Yeah…. I'd read you did you get the file?". Tails replied "Yes Sonic but are you alright?" and Sonic's line was disconnected, that only made tails increase his speed. Sonic was already tied up by a robot with his watch removed and already carried away. When Tails reached there, he was too late… all now how could see was a small puddle of blood on top of the flood of green muck. Tails thought "No….why am I always too late to save you …. Sonic…..you'd been captured…and it's all my fault …" Tails already started crying and at the same time the file download was completed…..

This part literally made me cry but I hope the fighting scene is fantastic! Pls write a review if changes are needed or your opinion!

So far I hoped I made like the comic and the video!

Happy Easter!

LovesAnimations1998


	6. Chapter 6: The Pain

Sonic does not belong to me but belongs to Sega. This is a Marie Lu production and not my idea; I just wanted to help Riku's Music Lover to continue the story!

One Final Thing, I made a new story called 'True Love'! Pls check it out and write a review!

Write a review for this one too pls! ;)

LovesAnimations1998

Chapter 6: The Pain

Tails was back and told Sally the news. Sally cried and fell to her knees. She said "Why am I so stupid?...This is my fault, I shouldn't let him go!" Tails replied "Don't worry Sally we will find him and it is not your fault….Can't you see? Sonic did a big favour for everyone by downloading this file! We can stop him now! But we need to rescue Sonic first!" Sally got up and lay on the couch still sobbing. Tails sat next to her and noticed Sally was holding on picture with Sonic on it. He patted Sally on the head and told her to not cry but that advice did not work so well.

Sonic was in the cell chained to the wall. He was chained to the wall with his hands above him and ankles at the bottom. Sonic was looking down to the floor, thinking of a way to get out but then Snively came in. Snively was with one of his robots. Snively said "Well, well, well! See how the hero gets out of this now?" Sonic looked at him with a smirk and replied "Humph! You will never get me to do anything you say! Snively!" Snively chuckled and said "But I'll make you with this new serum I made you will become the person you never knew in your lifetime!" showing Sonic the syringe fill with red liquid. Sonic was struggling to escape but it was hopeless. Snively injected the serum into Sonic neck and Sonic screamed with agony "Ahhh!"The moment after the robot unlock the chains, then Sonic fell down to the ground on his knees trying to endure the serum effect taking place. Sonic thought "What's happening to me? What did Snively inject into me?...Ugh….must endure…can't let Snively use me or even worse…" Snively chuckled to watch Sonic's pain. Then Sonic started to fall to the ground and thought "I can't hold on much longer…the serum …it's too strong" Sonic remembered all the times with his friends laughing, joking, smiling but he imagine him not there in the picture. A tear ran down his eye and said "I'm sorry…..Tails…..Sally….Everyone…I can't help you anymore…Ugh….."he cried really hard. Sonic closed his eyes and open them again, the eyes were no longer jade green but blood red! Snively was stunned in amazement and said "Yes! It is a success! Sonic, now get up and listen to your master! I want you to eliminate all the Knothole fighters and stop whatever they are planning! Don't let Robotropolis to be taken down and protect it!" Sonic got up and looked at Sinvely with his new eye shade and said "Yes, Master Snively." Snively laughed "Muahhahaa!Sonic you're under my control now!"

It was already night, Tails and Sally still unaware of what had happened to Sonic was sleeping except for Tails. Tails looked at the stars in the sky and said "I will find you Sonic! We will bust into the prison and free you! No matter the cost!" Tails yawned and before you know it he was asleep on the couch letting Sally lie on him on the shoulder. The picture was in between them, the picture was Sonic smiling, winking and a thumb up.


	7. Chapter 7: You've Change

Chapter 7: You've Change

_Morning_

Tails and Sally were preparing to go save Sonic. Tails was tying his shoe and the thought of Sonic made him tie his shoe tighter. Sally was wearing her video-watch and both of them left. Tails, as usual used his two tails to fly while Sally was running right behind Tails. Tails found Sonic's location on his watch. Then he remembered that he gave Sonic his first invention.

_When the Knothole fighters weren't even formed yet and after Sonic adopted Tails._

Sonic was walking to the living room. Sonic saw Tails working on something.

He said

"Hey Buddy! Snatch a Chilidog for ya!"

Sonic still trying to figure out what Tails is doing. Tails turned his chair around and took the Chilidog. Tails replied

"Thanks! Hey! I have a surprise for you!"

Sonic turned to look as Tails open his hands revealing a tiny round device blinking.

"Woah! Did you spend the whole night doing that?"

"Yup! It is a device I made, my first successful invention!"

"Cool! My new little brother sure is smart!"

Sonic winked at Tails. Tails blushed.

"It will track anybody as long as they hold it! And I am going to give it to you Sonic! It's a payback present!"

Sonic smiled and took the device. He placed the device at the back of his left ear.

"Thanks buddy!"

Sonic stretching his arm to the back, scratching his head; feeling embarrassed.

Tails flashed back to reality and was crying already. His watch blinked, telling that Sonic is at the west. Tails and Sally increased speed. When they reached there, it was full of robots roaming everywhere as if it's a military training base. Tails and Sally nodded at each other and ran all out to fight. Tails using his two tails to swipe off the robots clean and Sally is using her own to fists and legs to kick and punch them away. They were going through like somebody threw a bowling ball and managed to knock all the pins down.

They busted in to the base fighting all the way through until they reach a small metallic room. Tails and Sally were panting heavily. Tails watch blinked even brighter than before. Sonic was here and Tails knows it. Tails looked left and right non-stop until he could see a black figure like a hedgehog in a distance. The black figure walked under the light until you could really see who it is. It was Sonic. Tails yelled

"You're alright Sonic, Thank Goodness!"

Tails was already in tears. Sonic replied with a smirk.

"Of course as I will always be!"

"I was so worried! I thought I will never see you again! But-"

Tails noticed that it was not Sonic by the eye colour. Tails shuddered and said

"You're not Sonic! It can't be! Who are you?"

Tails checking his watch again.

"Wrong Tails, I am Sonic! This is the real me! And you'd never change still weak and miserable since the beginning!"

Tails was in tears and yelled

"What did Snively do to you?"

Sonic chuckled.

"He'd never done anything to me except to help me realize my true potential! As tales of the past says Evil will always win!"

Tails was on the spot still not wanting to believe what he saw in front of his very own eyes. Sally could not stand to see the scene much longer and ran to Sonic. Sally griped him on the arms tightly and said

"Sonic, could you not remember? It's me Sally! I was in love with you!"

Sonic slapped her hard and Sally fell to the ground not bothering to get up. Tails quickly rushed to Sally and ask if she is alright. Sally did not answer but cried. Tails looked at Sonic angrily and yelled

"COULD YOU NOT REMEMBER WE WERE YOUR FRIENDS?DON'T REMMEBER THE DEVICE I GAVE TO YOU?"

Sonic plucked out the device from his left ear, threw it to the ground and stomped on it!

"That tool of yours was just annoying! And my orders were to get rid of all Knothole fighters including you!"

Sonic was in his fighting stance. Tails was crying. Sonic was just a centimetre away to punching Tails but Tails grabbed Sally quickly and flew with his two tails out of the base. Sonic was going to chase them but Snively said

"Never mind! Let them go! Their end will come very soon once this place is build!"

Sonic showed a cocky grin and followed Snively back into the shadows.

Did you enjoy the story?

I think by far this is the best chapter I did!

I would like to thank TheBatBrain!

For your wonderful advice!

This will be my new technique in writing!

Again, This is a Marie Lu Production and helping RIku's Music Lover to continue the story!

All Characters belong to Sega except Ash belongs to Riku's Music Lover!

Yours Truly,

LovesAnimations1998


	8. Chapter 8: Why?

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait!

Here it is Chapter 8!

Post reviews please!

LovesAnimations1998

Chapter 8: Why?

Tails and Sally was back in the house. Tails still shivering and crying. Tails was on the ground, he screamed out

"Why? Why did this happen? What happened to you Sonic?"

Sally was hugging Tails. Tails tried his best to comfort her but it didn't work out well either. Tails was crying and said

"Everything is wrong! No I don't believe it! I believe Sonic is still there in his heart! ... I know so…."

Just then his door barged open. It was Sonic! Sonic smirked and said

"Humph! Look how pitiful! You two are!"

Tails was stunned and so was Sally. Tails then stood and said

"Sonic … Snap out of this please! …. Haven't you realized what you had done?"

Sonic replied with a grin

"As if! You haven't realized I am Sonic and this is the real me! You are still a useless child! I should send you straight to hell!"

Sonic leaped and was going to punch Tails. Tails dodge it by rolling over. Tails then used his two tails to fly and was flying straight to him. Sonic dodge it and grabbed Tails from the back and threw him and he landed at his computer. The computer was crashed! Every file was gone! Including the taking down of Robotropolis file they downloaded. Tails was filled with anger while Sally was heading towards Sonic pummeling him. Sonic was able to dodge every punch Sally was going to give. Sonic stood back and said

"It's useless trying to kill the both of you! You're too weak! And my mission is done! Destroying all the files! And I will have mercy for the both of you for now! It won't be long until this useless place was transformed to Robotropolis!"

Sonic exited the house and ran back to Snively's base. Tails was on his knees on the ground; so was Sally. They were both crying until Tails looked up and said

"This is the last straw! I will have to stop Sonic! No matter what happens!"

Tails gazed at the Robotropolis and Sally was stunned on what Tails have just said.


	9. Chapter 9: A Fight To The Death

**Hey guys!**

**I know it has been long but inspiration has nearly died for this story….**

**But now it came back and I got a brilliant idea!**

**Sorry if made this horrible! I am very bad at action scenes!**

**I also have one question**

"**Should I quit writing POV's? Because I realise the way I wrote this seems better or should I write less? Or keep what I am still doing?"**

**Hope you can answer my question!**

**I will try to make this awesome! And I was afraid to do this chapter too!**

**I would like to thank PhantomGurl12344, Shaunatheboss, TheBatBrain, and Sonicfangamer2-Daniel the Fox!**

**Thanks for the support! =)**

**Thanks PhantomGurl12344!**

**I thought I was doing a bad job at this but your review brought my hopes up again!**

**Yes I had seen the video and comic! One reason why I want to continue this!**

**Thanks so much!**

**Thanks Riku's Music Lover!**

**For letting me continue this!**

**It's my first fan fiction!  
Thanks to my readers! XD**

**LovesAnimations1998**

**Chapter 9: A Fight To The Death**

Tails and Sally was at the peak of the mountain. It started snowing just today. Tails was buckling up his shoe and had a serious face. Sally tried to pry with him

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?"

Tails closed his eyes and said

"Yes…"

_**Earlier After Sonic Had Left the House**_

Tails was on his knees on the ground; so was Sally. They were both crying until Tails looked up and said

"This is the last straw! I will have to stop Sonic! No matter what happens!"

Tails gazed at the Robotropolis and Sally was stunned on what Tails have just said. Tails got up and went to the storeroom where he kept all of his inventions. He picked up a crescent shaped snowboard painted yellow and red. Sally just stared at Tails and said

"What are you doing Tails? We can't do anything now…. We lost everything…. Even Sonic"

Tails replied firmly as he got out his snowboarding equipment

"The only way to save Sonic is to take down Robotropolis and get an explanation from Snively! And ….. I will keep going through and if he doesn't cough out an explanation….. I swear I will beat him up!"

Tails yelled as he shoved in all the equipment into his hand. Sally was getting frightened of Tails and asked

"How do you plan on doing that? ... We lost all the data…"

Tails turned around and replied

"I memorised it….. We just have to take down the central core in the middle of Robotropolis…"

Sally was shocked but she knew that Tails was doing something. Tails couldn't sleep every night and always on the computer and browse through the information. Tails exited the house and said to Sally

"Let's go….."

Tails flew up with his two tails and headed for the mountain. Sally stared as Tails went and said

"….. Tails….."

**End Of Flashback.**

*******Play**** the song "Haunted" By Taylor Swift* (Thanks! Shaunatheboss! ;)**

They were at the peak of the mountain and Tails just gazed down at Robotropolis. Tails jumped off the cliff and started to use his two tails to speed up as he snowboards down the hill. In the middle of snowboarding, he leaped up and started to fly with his two tails and headed to the city but the unexpected happened; Sonic appeared in front of Tails. Sonic used his leg and hit Tails on the head and Tails was plummeting to the ground. Tails crashed which broke the floor beneath him. Sonic appeared in front of Tails and said

"Came back so soon?"

Tails unbuckled his snowboard and stood up although he was in pain. Tails got up and said

"Let me through! I will save you Sonic!"

Sonic chuckled and said

"HAha! You're kidding right? You can't possibly beat me!"

Tails didn't want to do this but it was the only way so he got into his fighting stance. Sonic did the same. They both ran towards each other trying to punch but gripped each other hands instead. Pushing together, wrestling Tails was showing a serious face and Sonic smiled and said

"A pity to fight your own brother isn't it? I will finish this quickly!"

Tails was angry and pushed Sonic away but he was able to maintain balance. Sonic smirked and he ran towards Tails and used a homing attack. Tails tried to hold back the attack with his hands but it was useless; the attack was to strong. Tails got hit by Sonic's homing attack on the stomach. Sonic pushed Tails backwards until he hit the wall. Tails fell to the ground and Sonic uncurl himself. Sonic was going to punch Tails but Tails caught it by hand. Tails used his leg and kicked Sonic backwards.

Sonic smirked and said

"You don't give don't you?"

Tails ignored the taunt and went running to him. Tails kept pummelling at Sonic. Sonic avoided every punch. Tails stopped punching and leaped up to kick him. Sonic caught Tails leg and threw him. Tails got hit by the wall at the back. Tails didn't have enough time to recover himself. Sonic gripped Tails at the throat and slowly lifted him off the ground and slammed him against the wall! Strangling Tails, Tails started to gasp for breath. Sonic grinned and said

"I take back what I said! I will finish you off now!"

Sonic started to apply more pressure on Tails throat.

**See what I mean by I am not good at making fighting scenes?**

**Oh well! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I have awesome news!**

**My exams are over tomorrow!**

**But I will only update this story today!XD**

**See ya!**

**LovesAnimations1998**


	10. Chapter 10: I Am So Sorry

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**My exam results have been fuelling me with depression! DX**

**OH well I have to try harder! XD**

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

**Shaunatheboss, PhantomGurl12344, TheBatBrain, and Sonicfangamer2-Daniel the Fox!**

**Thanks To my readers! =)**

**LovesAnimations1998**

**Chapter 10: I Am So Sorry**

**Tails POV**

Being strangled to death by Sonic… I can't breathe…. I open my eyes slightly and stared straight into Sonic's blood red eyes. I remember everything…

_**When Sonic Has Found Tails…. (From The Broken Past That Was Mended)**_

_**I was running and I could hear the blue hedgehog…**_

"_**WAIT! I DIDN'T MEAN TO OFFEND YOU!" The hedgehog yelled.**_

_**I kept running…. I couldn't believe that that hedgehog said something like that! Why do I have two tails …? Why do people keep laughing at me! Nobody understands!**_

_**I tripped over a rock and I hoped I lost that blue hedgehog…. He appeared suddenly in front of me… He squatted down… He was so fast….**_

"_**"I am sorry, but let me help you….. You are homeless aren't you? Let me take you back." He whispered in a warm tone.**_

_**I didn't want to trust him but I stared at his innocent emerald green eyes filled with warmth**__**… I can trust him…. I don't know why but I just can….. I reached out my hand and grabbed his. He smiled and gave me a piggy-back ride… I smuggled up at his back… He smiled and mouthed some words but I was so tired I fell asleep…..**_

"_**It's going to be okay buddy!" he said determinedly…..**_

_**Back to reality**_

I cried just remembering that….. You mean everything to me Sonic… You even saved me….. But I have no choice… my hand trembled as I reach into my bag and took out a knife….. My hand move swiftly and I stabbed Sonic… I had no choice… He let go of me and I fell to the ground coughing and gasping for breath….. Sonic was on the ground leaning on his left side…. His hand filled with blood and his stomach was leaking a pool of blood to the ground…. His eyes closed…..

I came up slowly to him and I fell to my knees

"SONIC!" I cried with depression.

I was crying with so much pain and regret….. Until I heard a voice

"Tails…" Sonic whimpered….

**Sonic's POV**

I was in the dark…. I was lost with nowhere to go….. Drifting in darkness….. Until a light showed up and I felt extraordinary pain

"AGH!" I yelled in pain while holding my stomach where it was bleeding and my other hand on the wall to support myself…. Memories and happenings flashed back in my mind…. Tails I said those harsh things to you…. Sally I hurt you…..

Tails I actually did harm to you… I was on a mission to distract but I was captured and turned evil….. I lost control…. No how could I do this to you…..Tails…. Sally….Everyone…

I collapsed to the ground and I was fading into darkness again… Until I heard a scream

"SONIC!" Tails cried in depression…..

I woke back to reality but I was in very much pain….. I used my hand and placed it on Tails lap….

"Tails….." I whimpered.

Tails opened his eyes to look at me…

"Sonic…. Is that really you?"

Tails stared straight into my eyes…..

"It is you Sonic… I am so sorry… This is all my fault!" Tails exclaimed with more tears streaming down his face.

"It is not your fault Tails…. Ugh….It was my choice… P-please don't cry… I should be the one who is… sorry…. After all I had done to you and….." I whispered painfully and started coughing more blood into my hand…..

"Everyone….." I whispered to finish my sentence.

Tails held my hand and he held it very tightly….crying into it without a bother if there was blood….  
"Sonic…. Please don't leave….. This is all my fault…. You weren't yourself and I was the one who planned this…It was my fault….Please stay….. I am not ready to say goodbye to you yet…. Please…." Tails whispered with more tears streaming down his face.

I was crying and body started to grow numb. I could feel my heart beating rapidly against my chest….. I smiled though it took loads of my energy away

"I am so sorry I have to leave….. But I did it for you so…. You could smile and be happy again…. I love you as my little brother Tails….. And I know you can do it….." I whispered in an encouraging tone…

My hand went limp and I slowly closed my eyes…

"I love you too Sonic….." Tails cried.

I was gone and darkness took over…..

I felt like I was soaring in the skies….

Am I in heaven?

_**THIS IS NOT THE END! I REPEAT THIS IS NOT THE END!**_


	11. Chapter 11:Suicidal And Moving On

**Thanks SonicHedgehog7!**

**For the review!**

**DISCLAIMER! SONIC AND FRIENDS BELONG TO SEGA! THIS STORY IS A MARIE LU PRODUCTION! I JUST ADD DETAILS! **

**ASH THE WOLF BELONGS TO RIKU'S MUSIC LOVER!**

**LovesAnimations1998**

**Chapter 11: Suicidal And Moving On (BONUS!)**

***Play The Song 'Move On' by Bruno Mars***

"That's how it happened… Sonic is now dead because of me!" Tails cried and leaned against Ash's chest.

Ash hugged Tails and patted him on the head

"It's not your fault Tails…. He would want this for everyone…. He would want you to be happy…" Ash said filled with content. Tails was still crying and Ash led Tails to his bed. Tails lied down and placed a blanket over him. Tails has brought out so much pain for himself….. The truth of his past….. Losing his only brother and what he called his only best friend of the entire world. Ash slowly opened the door and left wanting Tails to rest after releasing so much pain from the past.

Tails just squirmed in his bed and was wide awake. He still can't let go and move on. He got up from his bed and jumped out of the window so that Ash won't see him escaping the house. He ran to a hill where Sonic's grave is. He plucked some flowers and placed them on his grave and he fell to his knees and pounded on the grass.

"How can I let go? ….. It's all my fault you're gone now….. Sonic… "Tails cried.

The hill was beautiful even in the cold crisp night. It was so calm and soothing. The wind blows and makes the flowers dance along. This place…. Is where Sonic and Tails enjoy their Christmas and let the snowflakes melt in contact of their warm-blooded bodies. The snowflakes are so beautiful, on this place and only this very hill.

Tails couldn't bear it much longer he stood up and ran to the edge of the cliff where the sea is lapping against the cliff. Tails was at the top from very high reach from the bottom of that sea. Tails close his eyes and was about to jump and commit suicide.

"NO!" screamed a familiar voice.

He hugged Tails from the back before he jumped down to his own death. Tails glanced back and cried. It was Sonic but he was translucent and was sparkling. Sonic was crying.

"Tails…. Please don't do this…. I want you to live your life to the fullest….. Please I don't want to see you like this….." Sonic whispered with tears streaming down his face. He could not stand to see Tails this way. Sonic has been very patient for Tails to move on but he couldn't stand it anymore when Tails wants to commit suicide! Tails fell to his knees and was crying again.

"But it's my fault you're this way! You would be alive now!" Tails screamed with depression.

Sonic held Tails and let him lean against his chest and hugged him tightly even though he wasn't warm. Tails felt like Sonic was really there.

"Please Tails… I would want you to be happy even if it's not the same without me….. I don't want you to die but enjoy your life….. It's time you move on Tails…. I would be happy if you're happy…. I followed your plan so you could smile again…. And that's what I want to see… I want to see my little brother back to the way he is…. The special and wonderful brother I found when I met him…. Promise me you won't ever do that again and go back to the way you were before…." Sonic whispered while sniffling from his crying.

Tails realised that Sonic was very unhappy; he is this way and wants him to be happy. Tails hugged Sonic one last time and let the tears from his eyes flow down one last time for Sonic.

"I promised…. Sonic I would be myself again and move on….." Tails said softly while his tears slowly dried up. Sonic smiled and began to glow; he has to return back above the skies.

"I knew you could do it buddy! You can make it through and I will always love you Tails….." Sonic said happily.

He began evaporating into sparks of light, before he completely disappears; he gave a wink, a smile and thumbs up. Tails watch him evaporate in to billions sparks of light flying towards the sky.

"Goodbye….. Sonic…." Tails said sadly letting one last tear trickled down his face. Tails smiled.

"I will keep my promise Sonic…" Tails whispered with happiness. He stared at sparks until they completely disappeared in the sky. A star twinkled brighter than before, it was Sonic's star and he was happy once again. Tails giggled as he saw Sonic's star twinkled brighter than before.

"Thank You…. Sonic..." Tails said while he closed his eyes and placed his hand on his chest.

Knowing that Sonic will be with him at heart.

**OK I hope that was good!**

**Tell me how it sounds if possible?**

**Tell me of the song selection was good?**

**Thanks guys!**


	12. Credits!

**Thank You To My Reviewers!**

**SonicHedgehog7, Shaunatheboss, TheBatBrain, PhantomGurl12344, and Sonicfangamer2-Daniel the Fox!**

**I could not have gone this far! I nearly gave up on this but you brought back up my spirits! XD**

**I had so much fun doing this! =D**

**It's been a pleasure!  
Thanks to my readers!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**You have brought my spirits up too! XD**

**Thanks Riku's Music Lover!**

**For letting ****me**** continue!**

**I hope I did a satisfying job! =D**

**Stay Tuned!**

**Good Luck!**

**LovesAnimations1998**


	13. Sonic Epilogue II?

_**Hey Guys!**_

_**There is going to be a surprise!**_

_**I wonder what it is!**_

_**Well there will be Sonic Epilogue II!**_

_**IN COOPERATION WITH SonicHedgehog7!**_

_**Yes we are doing this together! XD**_

_**So here's the sneak peak!**_

_**Night**_

Tails was on the hill where Sonic's grave lies…. Today was Sonic's birthday…. It has been a few months since his death… Tails placed flowers on Sonic's grave. Tails was upset but learnt not to cry anymore….

"Happy Birthday…Sonic….." Tails whispered with depression.

Suddenly his grave glowed brightly. It was so bright that Tails had to use his arm to shield the light from his eyes. Tails open his eyes and gasped and used his hands to cover his mouth.

"It can't be…" Tails muttered.

Sonic's grave was gone and Sonic was lying there unconscious…

**Hope this excites you!**

**COMING SOON!**


End file.
